Seiko Shinohara Gets Her Revenge
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: An alternate timeline fanfiction in which Seiko Shinohara's ghost succumbs to darkening and comes to enact vengeance against Naomi Nakashima, Satoshi Mochida, and Ayumi Shinozaki
1. Chapter 1

Seiko Shinohara clutched at her neck in agony as she stumbled through the halls of Heavenly Host, choking and wheezing soundlessly. Her lungs burned and her head throbbed.

_Why?! Why would you do this, Naomi?!_ Seiko screamed silently. _I was willing to sacrifice everything for you, even watch you run off with that boy, but you threw me away like a dirty tissue, you traitorous bitch!_

Deep down somewhere, Seiko knew Naomi hadn't been herself- she'd seen the empty, devoid darkness in her friend's eyes, felt the unnaturally strong and unwavering grip, as she'd killed her. And this would've been clear to Seiko if she had a moment of calm to think about it.

Only she didn't. The constant pain, her gripping desire to breathe, her fear, anger, irrational feelings of betrayal and loss- all these negative feelings she'd been trying to suppress- were all magnified tenfold by the darkening now gripping her tortured soul.

After wandering for a while (for the tormented Seiko, it could have been days, it could have been years, no one really knew in this place), she rounded a corner and spotted her classmates, Ayumi Shinozaki, Satoshi Mochida, and her killer, Naomi Nakashima, grouped together. The three people Seiko hated the most at that moment.

Balling her fists up in festering rage, the vengeful spirit charged straight at Naomi, hands outstretched as if to strangle her former friend… and passed into her.

Disoriented, Seiko blinked her eyes for a moment. Then she realized she could breathe. The pain, while still there, had receded into a dull throbbing of the neck. She looked down and realized she was looking at Naomi. Naomi's boobs, her child-bearing hips, her pretty legs- Naomi's body, without a doubt. She was Nao- no, she was possessing Naomi.

"HA- HAHAHAHAAHAAAA!" Seiko cackled hysterically, arching her- Naomi's back- as she did so.

"Naomi? NAOMI!"

"NAOMI!"

Satoshi and Ayumi wheeled around in disbelief at how Naomi was acting.

"No, no, this can't be happening!" Ayumi clutched at her head, as she realized what was transpiring. She'd herself been possessed earlier, only learning about it afterward from Yoshiki's earnest testimony.

"S-Satoshi, d-do something!"

"W-What?" Satoshi stammered, pale-faced and terrified. "What can I-I d-do?!"

"She's been possessed!" Ayumi exclaimed. "W-When I was possessed earlier, Yoshiki snapped me out of it! H-He… uh… well, he hugged me?"

"Hugged you?!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Well… yeah! That's not important! Y- You l- like Naomi, don't you?" Ayumi's voice fell quieter at the end of her last sentence.

"Yeah, well…" Satoshi nervously approached Naomi.

"Hell, no!" Seiko snarled in Naomi's voice. "It's all because of that boring, good-for-nothing boytoy that I never got to spend any girl-love time with Naomi! If you think dull wimp touch Naomi again, you've got another think coming!"

Satoshi lurched backward in fear, as Seiko knew he would.

"D- Don't let i- it trick you!" Ayumi cried, clutching her head with both hands in a panic. "No, we have to save Naomi and get out of here!"

Seiko wheeled on Ayumi. "Get out of here and leave poor me alone?" She exclaimed shrilly. "Do you think I'd let you do that?! Especially you, Ayumi! It's all because of you and your creepy-ass ritual that we're even here in the first place! It's all your damn fault!"

"Wha-" Ayumi was taken aback, a flicker of both familiarity and confusion passing over her face.

Seiko ignored and kept rambling, driving the knife home as to her identity. "And now I've gotten my hands- or perhaps ectoplasm- on my sexy Naomi, I'm letting go either! If I'm going to be tortured here for eternity. I'm keeping sweet-ass Naomi here with me as well!"

"N- n- no!" Ayumi's eyes widened in abject horror, reaching forward instinctively. "S-Seiko? N-no, it can't be! Seiko!"

"Ayumi, b- be careful!" Satoshi warned, eyes wide with fear. "T- That's not really Seiko anymore! D- Do you think Seiko would do something like that to Naomi?"

"So, I suppose Naomi told you guys about my death, huh? Well, I bet she didn't tell you it was her who killed me with her very own hands! Strung the rope around my neck and hung me, right after we had a little quarrel!"

"Wh- What?! N-No! Y-You're lying, Naomi would never- " Satoshi protested in horrified disbelief.

"What, can't accept the truth about your pretty, little princess, huh? I bet she told you I hung myself, didn't she?! Passing it off as suicide… I think there was a witness, a cameraman, red jacket and hat… name was Taguchi or something? He saw everything, saw Naomi MURDER me!"

Deep down, a part of Seiko wondered how she knew these details, but it was quickly swallowed up in the whirlpool of hostile emotions. She felt like there was… something in the darkness guiding her words.

"So- that's why he freaked out and ran, when he saw her-" Ayumi's jaw dropped at the realization. "Naomi, you didn't- "

"No, surely you can't buy what this spirit is saying!" Satoshi brandished his arms.

"Well, this place can- it can make people behave weirdly- I- know- " Ayumi choked back sobs.

"Oh, looks like our titless, sadistic class rep ain't so tough when the joke's on her," Seiko chuckled demonically. "Well, thanks to your tiny dumb ass, I'm dead, in pain, trapped here forever, and you wonder why I'm mad and crazy!"

"I'm- I'm so, so sorry," Ayumi sobbed. "You… Mayu… Morishige… it's all your fault!" She stumbled and lurched forward unevenly, as if possessed herself. "Oh, Seiko, I'm so sorry-"

"Still, I don't think you've sad enough," Seiko smirked. "But you're about to be!'

As soon as Ayumi within arm's reach of the possessed Naomi, Seiko willed Naomi's arms to seize the blunette by the shoulders and lunged forward with surprising speed, launching Naomi's left knee right into Ayumi's crotch.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ayumi screamed out in pain, falling backward as Seiko let go. She hit the floor and rocked back and forth, shaking in pain, hands cupped over her damaged special place.

"A- Ayumi!" Satoshi hollered in shock. "N- Naomi, you have to fight it! Please!"

Like a marionette with dead eyes, Naomi's head twisted unnaturally to stare at Satoshi. "You're next, whore."

"Wha- No- " Satoshi stumbled backward, but Naomi was already upon him.

Seiko snapped upward with Naomi's leg, her foot sinking into Satoshi's groin in a front kick, delivering blunt trauma straight to the poor boy's nuts.

The force was so strong that Naomi likely strained her muscles or sprained a tendon or ligament, but Seiko was beyond caring about that.

"GAAAAHHH!" Satoshi's eyes bulged and spittle flew from his mouth. He crumpled forward in a heap, hands clutching his injured nether regions.

"Haha, I love how sturdy Naomi's body is!" Seiko cackled evilly, as she grabbed Satoshi's ankles and kicked aside his hands. "She really is well-built! Take this!" She stomped down again and again on his genitals.

"AAAUUUUGHH!" He screamed, writhing, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"S-SATOSHI!" Ayumi screamed, crawling forward painfully, unable to endure listening to Satoshi's heart-rending shrieks. "Stop, Seiko, please! Just let him go! Go ahead and take your revenge on me, but it isn't Satoshi's fault! PLEASE! STOP!"

"Stop?" Seiko sneered. "But I'm just getting started! This… is just the beginning. I'm gonna make you all pay!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Facts:

Today in History

1\. Six years ago, on April 18, 2013, an Islamist suicide bomber set off his suicide belt in a cafe in Baghdad, Iraq, where young people were using water pipes and playing pool, murdering 27 people and wounding 65. The attack was carried by the Sunni-Islamist Islamic State of Iraq (ISI) terrorist group, taking advantage of tensions between Sunnis and Shiites.

The then Shiite-Islamist, Iranian-backed regime of Nouri al-Maliki's increasingly autocratic regime was marginalizing, oppressing, imprisoning the Sunni minority, and sometimes outright murdering them. Maliki was also supporting the brutal socialist dictatorship of Bashar al-Assad in neighboring Syria, which was violently and indiscriminately suppressing all opposition.

These brutal, sectarian actions only pushed more Sunnis toward joining Sunni terrorist organizations, including the Islamic State of Iraq, which would eventually blossom into the horrifying rise of ISIS/ISIL in 2014, when they overran large parts of Iraq and Syria.

2\. Twelve years ago, on April 18, 2007, five car bombs were set off all across Baghdad, Iraq by the notorious terrorist group known as Al-Qaeda in Iraq (AQI), killing 198 people and wounding 251. The attacks mainly targeted markets and locations frequented by Shia Muslims (the rivaling sect of the Sunni Muslims that comprise Al-Qaeda) in Sadriya, Sadr City, Karrada, al-Shurja. Many in the Sunnis minority felt oppressed by the heavy-handed rule of Iran-backed Shiite Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki, which would help push many toward Sunni terrorist groups like AQI.

3\. Thirty-one years ago, on April 18, 1988, amid the Iran-Iraq War, the United States won a brilliant victory of the Islamic Iranian Navy in the Persian Gulf during Operation Praying Mantis.

During the Iran-Iraq War, the brutal Islamist dictatorship of Iran attempted to take the world's oil supply hostage by attacking oil tankers of neutral countries passing through the Persian Gulf and the Strait of Hormuz, including American tankers.

The US began patrolling there to ensure the safe transit of merchant and civilian vessels, and several battles erupted when the Iranians attacked American forces. On April 14, the Iranians damaged the US guided missile frigate USS Samuel B. Roberts with an M-08 naval mine, wounding ten American sailors. Iran also dispatched Boghammar speedboats to attack unarmed civilian vessels, including an American supply ship, a Panamanian oil rig, and a British tanker, damaging them.

The United States retaliated against these attacks by attacking two militarized Iranian oil platforms used to coordinate attacks, destroying the heavy weapons mounted there and boarding them.

When the Iranian Navy counterattacked, the US Navy stood its ground and fought well, sinking 1 Iranian Alvand-class frigate, 1 Combattante II Kaman-class gunboat, and 3 Boghammar speedboats in the attacking force, as well as damaging another frigate and a fighter jet, killing at least 56 Iranian troops. The US only suffered two fatalities when a AH-1T Sea Cobra helicopter gunship crashed. Although the helicopter appeared not to have suffered battle damage, it may have tragically crashed while evading Iranian fire.

The battle was a resounding success, crippling the Iranian Navy, forcing Islamist Iran to stop attacks on American and neutral shipping, cease their aggression against Iraq, and come to the negotiating table.


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi had passed out from the pain, and when he finally awoke, he was bound on a desk in a classroom. He twisted his head around in a panic, "Naomi! A-Ayumi, w-where are you guys?"

"Ugh."

He heard a groan next to him and craned his head to look, and spotted an equally-bewildered looking Ayumi Shinozaki, who was likewise bound on a desk. "Ayumi! Do you know what happened?!"

Ayumi stared back at him in bleary-eyed confusion for a moment before the memories flooded back to her in a rush of lucidity. "That bitch! Seiko was possessing Naomi- and hurting you so much- you passed out, stopped moving. I- I tried to rush her, stop her, but- it all happened so fast! She sidestepped and… fuck, she punched me in the face! Then I woke up here…"

"Oh, hahahahaha…" A chilling voice remarked, causing both Satoshi and Ayumi to feel their blood run cold. A voice that sounded like a mixture of Naomi and Seiko.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Seiko cackled, Naomi's body coming into view of her two entrapped prisoners. Her eyes were dilated and her pupils constricted into miotic pinpricks in a crazy-eyed look, while her body jerked occasionally like a strange, mechanical figurine.

"Mmmhm! We are going to have fun tonight!"

"Please- Naomi- " Satoshi gasped desperately. "Please- you can fight this- don't- don't let her- have control-"

"Trying to get rid of me?" Seiko scoffed. "How heartless of you! Or is it naughty thoughts you have? Maybe you want to get it on with Naomi's sexy body?"

"What, no-!" Satoshi was taken aback.

"Seiko, stop!" Ayumi pleaded imploringly.

"Oh come on, Satoshi," Seiko whispered seductively into the boy's ear while ignoring Ayumi's entreaties. "I can play a version of Naomi that's far more fun than Naomi was."

"I thought you weren't into boys," Satoshi glared defiantly at Seiko's repulsive suggestion.

"I'm not," Seiko huffed dismissively. "But consider this for Naomi, hahaha. Besides, I DO like toying with people. It's not like I haven't thought of my cute brother that way on occasion! I'm sure I can improvise something, AHAHAHA!"

"You're psychotic…" Satoshi stared wide-eyed in fear and revulsion.

"Maybe I am, but whose fault is it? You, Ayumi here, and Naomi! You made me this way, and you're going to pay!" Seiko produced a pair of scissors from under Naomi's skirt. "This is what I was looking for while you guys were out!" She cackled licentiously.

"NO!" Ayumi shrieked in fear and horror. "No, no, no, no!"

Seiko bent down next to Satoshi without another word and set to work snipping and slashing away at Satoshi's shirt and pants, bit by bit, and ripping it away through the ropes hogtying Satoshi.

"AHH! OWW! STOP, oh god, STOP!" Satoshi cried out, as Seiko's careless handiwork resulted in scissors occasionally pricking his skin or inflicting minor cuts on the poor, hapless boy.

"Please, please stop," Ayumi sobbed brokenly, to no avail.

Once Satoshi was completely naked, Seiko began reached out and began to stroke his sensitive nipples.

"AHH! Please! Stop, stop! AHH! AAAH!" Satoshi pleaded, struggling against his restraints, trying to escape the unwanted touch.

"Seiko, please!" Ayumi bellowed.

"Awww, are we jealous?" Seiko chuckled mockingly. "I know you want to be the one doing this." With that, she picked up the pace, occasionally flicking the poor boy's nipples.

Ayumi shut up, sobbing quietly, know that… deep down, this was somewhat true… Unable to bear the sight of Seiko-possessed Naomi molesting her beloved Satoshi, Ayumi fiercely shut her teary eyes, and tried to shut out the Seiko's taunting words and Satoshi's cries. She was only partially successful.

Satoshi writhed harder, but there was no escape from Seiko's relentless molestation. Against his will, his body became hopelessly aroused, his cries dissolving into moans, and his penis became involuntarily erect.

Seeing this, Seiko began the next phase of her attack. Moving to the lower part of Satoshi, she inserted her middle finger of her right hand, harshly and without warning, right into Satoshi's puckered asshole.

The boy moaned loudly at the intrusion into his sensitive spot. "S- Stop! I- I w- won't let- y-you won't- "  
Seiko merely chuckled sadistically at his defiance, and inserted a second finger, forcibly pushing through his tight anal sphincter.

Satoshi moaned as Seiko stretched his anal hole and pushed inward.

Then, abruptly, she hit it, sending shocking sensations through his body.

Satoshi's back arced and he jerked involuntarily as Seiko prodded against his sensitive prostate.

"Ah, sensitive here, are we?" Seiko smirked with Naomi's face. "I guess I'll just have to jab a little harder!" Seiko jabbed fiercely with Naomi's fingers.

Satoshi jerked and twisted spasmodically, his knees knocking together helplessly. Naomi's fingers ran circles on Satoshi's prostate.

"Let's see how much you can take, huh?" Seiko inserted a third finger in, stretching her hole again.

"N- No- " Satoshi moaned, but Seiko showed no such mercy.

She pulled down and slammed upward, jamming Satoshi's prostate fiercely with all three fingers, relentlessly rubbing the walls of his rectum and anal canal.

Satoshi cried harder, writhing in a vain attempt to stop the assault on his sensitive areas, as wet, sopping noises came from his rear hole. Waves of sharp, unwanted pleasure flooded his mind, and his eyes rolled back in his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Seiko picked up the pace, and Satoshi's body began to give in to the sensations, moaning and shuddering helplessly as his mind went blank. She grinned evilly and tried some different patterns, running Naomi's nails, and then her knuckles, along his insides as she finger-fucked his ass.

Satoshi wasn't even aware of it anymore as precum oozed of his erect penis and he unconsciously rocking his hips, his whole body quivering with arousal.

Seiko watched with sadistic interest as her rough ministrations pushed the boy closer and closer to the edge.

One hard thrust sent him over the edge, and Satoshi's hips bucked violently as he orgasmed, cumming messily all over himself, splattering semen over the desk, the floor, and his own thighs and navel.

"My, what a mess," Seiko mocked, walking over to the front side of the sobbing Satoshi. With her left hand, she swiped the puddle of semen on the desk walked over to Satoshi. "Open your mouth he ordered," She ordered condescendingly, semen dripping from Naomi's left hand.

When he refused to comply, Seiko forcibly grabbed Satoshi's jaw with her right hand to force it open. "Oh, how I love Naomi's… athletic body." She chuckled demonically.

"S-Stop! I- I'll b-bite!" Satoshi's eyes were wide with alarm.

"Oh, and you wouldn't dare bite your beloved Naomi's fingers, would you?" Seiko taunted.

Satoshi sobbed in anger, but closed his eyes in helpless frustration, with little choice but to take the insult. Seiko brutally fucked his mouth, spreading his own semen throughout his mouth, while Satoshi choked and gagged. Every once in a while, Seiko would dip her fingers in Satoshi's juices, before forcing him to intake more of his own fluids.

"P- P- Please, stop! STOP!" Ayumi begged desperately, finding her voice once more. "Y-You're hurting h-him!"

Seiko cocked Naomi's head. "Oh? Is that supposed to be news to me? That was the idea! He's the one who

"P-Please, h-he- he's mine!" Ayumi asserted nervously. "S- So if you want to punish someone, punish me! I- It's all my fault, and what happened to you! It's not h-his!"

"Oh, that's quite a claim!" Seiko exclaimed. "I'm all ears! Are you sure about this?"

Ayumi gulped in terror at the horrifyingly psychotic look on Naomi's possessed face, but she held down her own fear. "Y- Yes- I- I'm sure, just stop hurting him!"

"Very well," Seiko smirked. "I'll make sure you eat those words."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History:

Five years ago on this day, on July 17, 2014, twenty terrorists in Egypt's western New Valley Governorate attacked a military checkpoint on the Farafra Oasis Road, brutally killing 22 Egyptian Army soldiers.

The attack was led by none other that former Egyptian Army commando (of the Sa'ka Forces commandos) Hesham Ashmawy, who'd fallen sway to Islamist propaganda and defected to the Sunni Islamist terrorist group Ansar Bait al-Maqdis in 2012. However, when Ansar Bait al-Maqdis swore allegiance to the rising Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) in 2015, he broke away to form his own terrorist group, Al-Mourabitoun, which declared fealty to Al-Qaeda and to its leader, Ayman al-Zawahiri (Bin Laden's nefarious successor).

Taken by surprise, the poorly-trained Egyptian soldiers were only able to kill three of the terrorists. This is despite the fact that the very same checkpoint had already been attacked two months earlier in May (in which five army conscripts were killed).

Luckily, justice would eventually be served in October of 2018, after the left-wing Libyan National Army (under the unrecognized House of Representatives regime of Toburk) under Egyptian, French, and UAE pressure and military support sacked the city of Derna in Libya, where Ashmawy was hiding with his Al-Mourabitoun terrorist group. The Libyan National Army decimated the Islamist terrorist groups and militias inside the city and captured Ashmawy, handing him over to Egypt.


End file.
